Immortal Love or Eternal Damnation
by Serenity74
Summary: Sollte dem Grafen und seinem Sterkind wirklich Glück in alle Ewigkeit beschert sein? Ist ihre Liebe unsterblich oder ewiger Verdammnis geweiht? Was hat den Grafen zu dem gemacht, was er ist? Folgt mir auf eine Reise in die Nacht und findet es heraus!
1. Out of the dark?

AN: Dies ist meine erste Fanfic überhaupt. Wenn ihr Fehler, Ungereimtheiten oder sonstige Dinge entdeckt, die euch auffallen, so lasst es mich bitte wissen. Ich bin für konstruktive Kritik stets offen und dankbar.

Dear readers, I plan on translating this story into English once it is finished, but in order to do so I will definitely need a beta reader, for English is not my native language. Plus, as I am not sure how my patterns of narration and style could be properly translated into English (I am trying to use the "old fashioned" ways of back then) I will need advice and assistance of someone who knows how to keep things fluent and yet in style.

If you do have any questions or suggestions, please feel free to ask or contact me, I won't bite^^

* * *

><p>Bei allem was unheilig war, wie konnte es so weit kommen? Eben noch hatte er als Höhepunkt des Mitternachtsballes sein bezauberndes Sternkind gebissen, war endlich in den langersehnten Genuss ihres köstlichen Blutes gekommen, hatte den Ewigkeitsvampiren den Professor und seinen Assistenten als Mitternachtsmahl kredenzt, und jetzt fand er sich, von unsagbaren Schmerzen gepeinigt, auf dem Boden seines Ballsaales vor. Wie hatte er, Breda von Krolock, erfahrener Vampir und Menschenkenner, den alten Kauz und seinen schwächlichen Assistenten, der sogar vor seinem eigenen Schatten Angst zu haben schien, derart unterschätzen können?<p>

Die Wut über die Flucht der Drei und der Befehl an Koukol, die Flüchtigen zurückzubringen, hatten ihn weiter seiner Kräfte beraubt, so dass er erstarrt und kraftlos auf dem Boden kauerte. Herbert, selbst noch von der unerwarteten Attacke geschwächt, war dem verheerenden Symbol glücklicherweise nicht so intensiv ausgeliefert gewesen und eilte, so schnell es seine Kräfte zuließen zu seinem Vater. Mühsam gelang es ihm, den älteren Vampir aufzurichten, ihn zu stützen und mit langsamen Schritten in die Gruft zu bringen. Dort half er seinem Vater vorsichtig in den Sarkophag, schob den Deckel zu und kletterte anschließend erschöpft in seinen eigenen Sarkophag. Bredas letzter Gedanke, bevor ihn der Schlaf umfing galt seinem Sternkind."Bring sie mir zurück, Koukol!"

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Koukol, dem Befehl seines Meisters gehorchend, sich auf den Weg gemacht, die Flüchtigen zum Schloss zurückzubringen. Da er wusste, dass es ihm ob seiner Gestalt nicht möglich sein würde, den Professor, Alfred und Sarah rasch einzuholen, hatte er die schwarze Kutsche des Grafen eingespannt und unter den donnernden Hufen der schnellen Pferde machte sich das Gefährt an die Verfolgung.

Weiter weg vom Schloss, die Morgendämmerung war noch gute zwei Stunden entfernt, hatten sich der Professor, Alfred und Sarah zu einer Verschnaufpause niedergelassen. Während der Professor enthusiastisch und schon vom Nobelpreis träumend seine Notizen niederschrieb, waren Sarah und Alfred in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen, träumten von Freiheit und fernen Plätzen, von täglichem Badevergnügen und Zweisamkeit – allerdings nur, bis in Sarah der Vampir erwachte und sie Alfred ebenfalls auf die Seite der totalen Finsternis zog. Von alledem bekam der Professor jedoch erst reichlich spät etwas mit. Als er von seinen Notizen aufblickte, sah er einen sehr blassen und blutbefleckten Alfred an seiner Seite stehen, der in eindringlich musterte.

Abronsius sah ihn fragend an:" Junge, was ist mit Dir? Du bist so blass, Du blutest, hast Du Dich verletzt?" Alfred lächelte seinen Mentor nur entschuldigend an, dabei kamen seine spitzen Fangzähne zum Vorschein. Dem Professor fielen vor Schreck fast die Augen aus dem Kopf „Alfred, was, wieso… Weshalb hast Du Fangzähne? Was ist passiert?" Irgendwie hatte ihn bei diesem Anblick seine sonst so hochgelobte Logik gänzlich verlassen.

„Na was wird wohl passiert sein, Professor?" meldete sich grinsend eine immer noch blutverschmierte Sarah zu Wort. Als sein Verstand wieder zu arbeiten begann und er realisierte, dass er zwei Lebendtoten gegenüberstand, wollte der Professor panisch ein Kruzifix aus seiner Tasche holen, doch diese ließ sich – gottseidank – nicht öffnen. Sarah beobachtete den Professor amüsiert. Sie wusste, Alfred würde etwas essen bzw. Blut trinken müssen, so wie sie vor kurzem und so zog sich etwas zurück. Der Professor hätte gegen Alfred und dessen erwachten Hunger sowieso keine Chance, ob er wollte oder nicht, er würde zur Mahlzeit werden. Doch obgleich er Hunger hatte, konnte sich Alfred jedoch nicht dazu durchringen, den Professor einfach anzufallen und, dem Blutdurst nachgebend, auszusaugen, wie Sarah es mit ihm getan hatte, als sie das erste Mal der Hunger nach Blut überkam. Seine ihm eigene Schüchternheit überwog den in ihm nagenden Hunger, der neuen Gier nach frischem Blut.

„Professor, wenn sie Ihr Leben, Ihre menschliche Existenz retten wollen, sollten Sie JETZT fliehen, so schnell sie können und solange ich mich noch beherrschen kann! Ich will Sie nicht aus heiterem Himmel anfallen und in einen Vampir verwandeln, dazu schätze ich Sie zu sehr."

Bei diesen Worten sah er Sarah vorwurfsvoll an und immerhin hatte Sarah den Anstand, rot zu werden.

„Entschuldige Alfred, ich hatte plötzlich solch einen Hunger, woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass ich ein Vampir geworden bin? Ich spürte nur diesen unglaublichen Hunger und den Drang, Dir in den Hals zu beißen". Beschämt sah sie zu Boden.

Der Professor, nunmehr fasziniert anstelle ängstlich, sprang auf „Siehst Du Junge? Wie der Graf auf den Zinnen uns sagte – nur ein Biss und es ist geschehen – sehr interessant!" Und schon machte sich der Professor, die Gefahr in der er sich befand völlig ignorierend, wieder daran, seine Aufzeichnungen fortzuführen.

Man sah ihm dabei förmlich an, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete und mit einem neugierigen „Junge, wenn Du mich jetzt beißen würdest, würde ich doch auch zum Vampir?" wandte er sich unvermittelt an seinen Assistenten.

Alfred sah den Professor erstaunt an „P-P-Professor, s-soll das heißen, Sie WOLLEN von mir gebissen werden?"

„Aber Junge, wo bleibt denn Deine LOGIK? So kann ich DIE perfekten Studien aus erster Hand betreiben, der Nobelpreis ist mir gewiss!" Der Schnurrbart des Professors zitterte, so freudig und aufgeregt war der Wissenschaftler. Kichernd und sich des Nobelpreises nun absolut sicher, trat er auf Alfred zu „Na nun mach schon, Junge! Worauf wartest Du?" Zögerlich trat Alfred vor, man merkte ihm an, dass er mit sich kämpfte, seine ihm eigene Schüchternheit und Wohlerzogenheit kämpfte mit der neuen, unbekannten dunklen Seite seines Wesens, doch letztlich überwog der Hunger und ein „aufmunternder" Stoß des Professors in die Rippen tat ein Übriges dazu, dass er seine Fangzähne in Abronsius' Hals versenkte. Mit dem ersten Schluck Blut hatte Alfred das Gefühl, dass alles um ihn herum strahlender, bunter und intensiver wurde, seine Sinne kamen ihm ungleich schärfer vor, alles schien in neuen Farben zu erstrahlen, unzählige neue Gerüche und Geräusche, die er zuvor nie wahrgenommen hatte, attackierten seine Sinne.

Vorsichtig ließ er den toten, vielmehr bald untoten, Professor zu Boden gleiten. In diesem Moment war donnernder Hufschlag zu hören und in rascher Fahrt kam eine imposante schwarze Kutsche auf sie zugerast – mit Koukol auf dem Kutschbock. Alfred und Sarah wollten schon entsetzt zur Seite springen, doch Koukol brachte das Gefährt rechtzeitig zum Stehen. Nachdem er mit einem Blick die Lage erfasst hatte, sprang er herunter, trug den Professor in die Kutsche und drängte mit wilden Gesten und unmissverständlichen Lauten darauf, dass sie gefälligst schnell einsteigen sollten. Alfred hatte noch nicht einmal recht die Kutschentür hinter sich geschlossen, als sich das Gefährt auch schon wieder in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit in Bewegung setzte. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte, dass auch alle Eile geboten war, wollten sie das rettende Schloss noch rechtzeitig erreichen, denn schon langsam verfärbte sich der Himmel in Ankündigung des nahenden, und damit tödlichen Sonnenaufgangs.

Koukol trieb die edlen Pferde unbarmherzig an, wusste er doch, dass jede Sekunde zählte. In voller Fahrt schafften sie es gerade durch das Schlosstor in die dunklen Stallungen bevor die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Kutsche treffen konnten. Im Schutze des dunklen Gemäuers verließen sie das Gefährt und folgten Koukol, der den Professor geschultert hatte, durch einen Verbindungsgang in die Gruft. Dort angelangt, gab der Bucklige zu verstehen, dass sie warten sollten. Kurze Zeit später kam er auch schon mit drei Holzsärgen zurück. In einen legte er den immer noch bewusstlosen Professor, während sich Alfred selbst in einem anderen Sarg zur Ruhe begab. Sich an den bei ihrer Flucht am Boden kauernden, schmerzgepeinigten Grafen erinnernd, wollte Sarah sehen, wie es ihm ging und machte sich vergeblich daran, den schweren Deckel des Sarkophags zurückschieben, sie war zum einen schlichtweg zu schwach und zum anderen hinderte sie insbesondere Koukol daran und machte ihr unmissverständlich klar, dass sie dies zu unterlassen habe. Zunächst schmollte Sarah und weigerte sich, sich in den Sarg zu begeben, doch schließlich siegte die Müdigkeit und mit einem letzten „Morgen ist auch eine Nacht, dann sehe ich ihn endlich wieder!" fiel sie, kurz nachdem Koukol den Sarg geschlossen hatte, in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	2. Back to where we belong

Die Abenddämmerung brach langsam über dem hochherrschaftlichen Schloss derer von Krolock herein und so begab sich Koukol in die Küche, um zusammen mit der untoten Köchin, welche der Familie schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten diente, das Frühstück, Abendmahl wäre jedoch passender in Anbetracht der Tageszeit, für die gräflichen Herrschaften und die Neuankömmlinge zu richten.

Während Koukol im Speisesaal die Tafel deckte, erwachten die Bewohner der Gruft allmählich aus ihrem totenähnlichen Schlaf. Herbert schob als Erster den schweren Deckel von seinem Sarg und erhob sich. Langsamen Schrittes begab er sich zum Sarkophag seines Vaters und war gerade im Begriff, den schweren Deckel anzuheben, als ihn scharrende Geräusche aufschreckten. Einen Angreifer erwartend, wirbelte er, bereit zur Verteidigung, fauchend herum und sah sich statt eines vermeintlichen Angreifers drei von ihm bislang unbemerkten, teilweise geöffneten Holzsärgen gegenüber. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich „Neue Särge? Wann hatte sein Vater den Auftrag dazu gegeben und vor allem, für wen?" Da wurden auch schon die Sargdeckel ganz zur Seite geschoben. Als Herbert sah, WER in den Särgen lag, hätte man ihn in beißen können, er hätte in diesem Moment wohl keinen Tropfen Blut verloren – vor ihm lagen bzw. saßen der Professor, Alfred und Sarah. Herbert schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder, nein es war definitiv kein Hirngespinst, vor ihm standen doch wirklich und wahrhaftig die drei Personen, deren Verschwinden für so viel Aufregung, Leid und Schmerz gesorgt hatten.

Überschwänglich ging er in seiner ersten Freude, allen Ärger über die Flucht der Drei vergessend und dabei die beiden anderen vollkommen ignorierend, auf Alfred zu um ihn mit einem freudigen „Cheri, Du bist wieder da!" in die Arme schließen zu wollen. Doch als er der Bisswunden an Alfreds Hals und damit des ganzen Ausmaßes gewahr wurde, hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne. Alfred sah ihn erstaunt an und der Blick, den er in Herberts Augen sah, ließ ihn erschauern, er zeugte von purer, unverhohlener Wut und tiefstem Hass. Noch bevor Alfred es registrieren konnte, hatte sich Herbert mit einem fauchenden „DU HEXE! WIE KONNTEST DU NUR?" auf Sarah gestürzt. Doch bevor der wesentlich stärkere Vampir ihr ernsthaft etwas antun oder Alfred überhaupt reagieren konnte, prasselten auch schon die Schirmhiebe des Professors auf den verdutzten Herbert hernieder

„Ja Himmeldonnerwetter noch einmal, was soll denn das? Werden sie wohl die junge Dame in Ruhe lassen? Was fällt ihnen ein?"

Ein jedes Wort wurde von einem Hieb begleitet, Herbert wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah oder wohin er vor den Hieben flüchten sollte. Als der Professor sich erneut anschickte, zuzuschlagen, gelang es Alfred, ihm den Schirm zu entreißen.

„Dieses Weibsbild hat sich erdreistet, meinen Engel zu einem Vampir zu machen!".

Wenn Blicke sie noch hätten töten können, so hätte Sarah auf der Stelle zu Staub zerfallen müssen ob des Hasses, der ihr aus Herberts Blick entgegenschlug.

„Was kann ich dafür, wenn mich plötzlich der Hunger überkommt weil ich kurz zuvor selbst verwandelt wurde?" giftete eine erzürnte Sarah zurück. Die beiden untoten Streithähne sahen sich kampfeslustig an. Bevor Herbert zu einer weiteren bissigen Bemerkung ansetzen konnte, war Alfreds Stimme zu vernehmen:

„Herbert, sie hat es doch nicht mit böser Absicht getan, es war der Hunger in ihr."

„Woher sollte sie denn wissen, dass nur ein Biss Ihres werten Herrn Vaters genügen würde, um sie in einen Vampir zu verwandeln?" mischte sich auch der Professor ein.

„Sie alter Narr haben sich nicht einzumischen!"

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten, alter Narr, das muss ich mir von einem wissenschaftlichen Grünschnabel wie Ihnen nicht bieten lassen!"

„Sie hatte kein Recht, Alfred zu beißen!"

„Ach so, das hättest wohl nur Du?" kam es süffisant von Sarah zurück.

„Bitte, so beruhigt euch doch" versuchte Alfred zu vermitteln.

Alles was ihm daraufhin entgegen schall war ein dreistimmiges „DU halt Dich gefälligst raus!"

Der lautstarke Tumult hatte dazu geführt, dass Graf von Krolock aus den Tiefen seines Schlafes gerissen wurde. Immer noch stark geschwächt, konnte er sich das Lärmen und Toben, welches an sein Ohr drang, nicht erklären. Doch seine gräflichen Instinkte - als Hausherr hat man für Ordnung zu sorgen und die Quelle eines jeden Ungemach zu finden - gewannen die Oberhand über seinen schlechten Zustand und sorgten dafür, dass er sich äußerst langsam und mühevoll aus dem Sarg erhob. Schwer atmend und benommen lehnte er sich an eine Säule. Alles, was er mit verschwommenem Blick wahrnahm, war ein buntes Durcheinander von sich bewegenden Schemen, gepaart mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm. Nur mühsam gelang es ihm, soweit wieder klar zu sehen, dass er die Schemen als menschliche Gestalten ausmachen konnte. Die wenige Kraft, welche ihm in seinem elenden Zustand zur Verfügung stand zusammennehmend, erhob der Graf seine Stimme zu einem „Was im Namen der Hölle…" um, von gnädiger Ohnmacht umfangen, mitten im Satz in sich zusammenzusacken. Der dumpfe Aufprall verhallte nicht ungehört, alle vier Vampire hielten in ihrem Gezeter inne um sich umzudrehen. Als sie sahen, was geschehen war, entrang sich ein „VATER!" „BREDA!", „GRAF!" „EXZELLENZ!" ihren Kehlen. In Windeseile waren sie beim Grafen angelangt. Ein Blick zeigte Herbert, dass es sehr schlecht um seinen Vater stand und dieser dringendst Hilfe benötigte „Koukol! Koukol, rasch!". Als Sarah, welche entsetzt auf die leblose Gestalt blickte, den Kopf des Grafen in ihren Schoß betten wollte, hielt Herbert sie mit den Worten „WAGE ES NICHT!" davon ab.

Mittlerweile war Koukol, den drängenden Rufen des jungen Herrn Grafen folgend, in der Gruft angelangt. Mit einem sorgenvollen Blick erfasste er die Situation und beeilte sich, zusammen mit Herbert, so behutsam wie möglich und dennoch schnellen Schrittes den Grafen in seine abgedunkelten Gemächer zu bringen. Hinter ihnen blieben drei verwirrte und besorgte Neuvampire zurück.

Im Schlafgemach seines Vaters angekommen (seine Exzellenz nutzte neben dem Sarkophag auch regelmäßig sein altes, seinen Bedürfnissen angepasstes Schlafgemach), betteten Koukol und Herbert ihn vorsichtig auf das große Himmelbett. Koukol machte sich sofort daran, seinen Herrn vorsichtig von seiner Kleidung zu befreien, um Verletzungen in Augenschein nehmen und behandeln zu können. Was er dabei sah, ließ sein entstelltes Gesicht vor tiefer Sorge noch entstellter erscheinen und Herberts Kehle entsprang ein entsetztes Fauchen – der Anblick, welcher sich ihnen bot, ließ selbst einem Untoten das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Auf dem Oberkörper des Grafen hatten sich tiefrote Brandblasen in Form eines Kreuzes gebildet. Die sowieso schon blasse Haut des Grafen war noch blasser und erschien durch die Brandmale fast schon durchsichtig. Die Brandmale an sich waren schon gefährlich genug für einen Vampir, doch die noch größere Gefahr ging von der damit verbundenen Hitze aus, welche sich im sonst so kühlen Körper des Grafen rasant ausgebreitet hatte. Wenn es ihnen nicht gelingen würde, den Körper wieder auf Normaltemperatur zu bringen und die Brandwunden zu heilen, wäre der Schlossherr dem endgültigen Tod geweiht.

Mit einem heiseren Knurren verließ Alfred den Raum und begab sich in der Vampiren eigenen, extrem schnellen Geschwindigkeit zurück zur Gruft. Dort angekommen packte er die drei verdutzten Vampire und zerrte sie hinter sich her zum Gemach seines Vaters. Befreien war unmöglich, Herbert war zu stark und seine Wut verlieh ihm noch größere Stärke. Erst vor dem Bett ließ er sie abrupt los.

„Seht euch an, was ihr angerichtet habt! Seid ihr zufrieden?"

Herberts Stimme war zu einem eisigen, unheilschwangeren Fauchen geworden. Alfred und der Professor starrten entsetzt auf die Brandmale, während Sarah, welche durch Herberts Manöver hingefallen war, mit schreckgeweiteten Augen und tränenüberströmt am Bett des Grafen kauerte.

Herbert musterte sie verächtlich

„Deine Tränen kannst Du Dir sparen, wegen DIR ist dies alles geschehen! Am liebsten würde ich…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Alfred legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Herbert wirbelte, seine Fangzähne entblößend, herum

„Was ist, willst Du für Deine Liebste, die, zusammen mit Dir und Deinem Professor schuld ist am Zustand meines Vaters den Helden spielen? Wie romantisch!"

Alfred schüttelte den Kopf „Sarah ist nicht meine Geliebte", dabei sah er Herbert fest in die Augen

„Ach und das soll ich Dir glauben? Für wie dumm hältst Du mich? Ihr habt uns mit dem Kreuz attackiert, wohl wissend, welch verheerende Wirkung es auf uns habt und seid gemeinsam geflohen, und da soll ich Dir glauben, dass Du SIE – er spie das Wort verächtlich aus – nicht liebst?"

Nun trat auch der Professor auf Herbert zu

„Fräulein Sarah ist uns nicht freiwillig gefolgt, wir haben sie mit uns gezerrt."

Herbert gab als Antwort darauf nur ein zynisches Lachen von sich.

„Ein Vampir, und das wurde sie durch den Biss meines Vaters, lässt sich nicht so einfach von zwei schwächlichen Sterblichen mitziehen".

„Das ist so nicht ganz korrekt, nicht immer entfaltet der Biss sofortige Wirkung, in seltenen Fällen setzt bei einem Sterblichen nach dem Biss keine unmittelbare Verwandlung ein, dies liegt am Blut der gebissenen Person".

Herbert sah den Professor immer noch verächtlich an, doch er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass Magda ihm seinerzeit erzählt habe, wie Chagall sie in der Wirtsstube ebenfalls zu einer Untoten gemacht hatte. Da er wusste, wann Sarahs Vater gebissen worden war, so war es offensichtlich, dass es bei diesem länger als üblich gebraucht hatte, bis die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war. Sarah war ja seine Tochter, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es bei ihr ebenso sein würde, war also nicht gering. Dennoch wollte sich Herbert diese Möglichkeit nicht eingestehen – noch nicht. Er wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Bemerkung ansetzen, als er den Blick Alfreds spürte. In seinen Augen konnte er keine Arglist, keine Lüge, keine Täuschung erkennen, dazu wäre dieser gar nicht in der Lage.

„Herbert, wir kamen hier in der allerletzten Sekunde an, wenn Koukol uns nicht mit der Kutsche gefolgt wäre, wären wir alle tot. Als die Morgendämmerung noch ungefähr zwei Stunden entfernt war, da hat mich Sarah erst gebissen. Zwischen dem Biss Deines Vaters und ihrer endgültigen Verwandlung in einen Vampir lagen gute 5 Stunden."

„Selbst, wenn ich Dir das glaube, warum sollte ich Dir glauben, dass Du sie plötzlich nicht mehr liebst?"

„Auch dies liegt am Biss, genauer gesagt an dem Biss, mit dem er mich zum Vampir gemacht hat" mischte sich der Professor erneut ein.

Während Herbert versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten, kam Koukol, welcher in der Schlossapotheke fieberhaft nach geeigneten Heilmitteln gesucht hatte, mit hängendem Kopf und verzweifelter Miene zurück und sprach auf Herbert ein. Dessen sowieso schon blasses Gesicht wurde noch blasser

„Wie, es sind nicht mehr alle Kräuter vorhanden? Wie kann das sein? Nein, das darf nicht sein, Vater darf nicht sterben – Koukol, TU ETWAS!"

Alfred sah den Professor hilflos an. Dieser trat erneut an das Bett und warf einen eingehenden Blick auf die Verletzungen des Grafen. Mit einem „Bücher, Bücher… Die Schriften des Cheiron!" stürzte er mit einem Mal davon nur um kurz darauf in eine alte Schriftrolle vertieft zurückzukehren. Besagtes Schriftstück studierend, murmelte er leise vor sich hin

„Heilung von Verbrennungen bei mystische Wesen und Untoten…. ah ja, da haben wir es… Sternkraut, Druidenwurz, schwarzer Fingerhut".

Plötzlich begann er, hektisch an seiner Tasche zu zerren, diese wollte sich jedoch nach wie vor nicht öffnen lassen. „Junge, nun mach schon, hilf mir endlich, in dieser Tasche sollten sich die passenden Kräuter befinden, ich hatte sie, als wir Rast machten, auf dieser Lichtung entdeckt und mir, weil so selten, einige Exemplare davon zu weiteren Studien mitgenommen!" Ungläubig betrachtete der junge Student seinen Mentor und auch auf Herberts Gesicht machte sich so etwas wie ganz leise Hoffnung breit. Könnte es wirklich sein, dass dieser alte Kauz die Rettung bei sich trug? Doch seine eigenen Vampirkräfte waren noch zu schwach entwickelt, als dass es dem Professor möglich gewesen wäre, die Tasche zu öffnen. Bevor jedoch Herbert nach der Tasche greifen konnte, hatte sich schon Koukol ihrer bemächtigt und mit einem energischen Ruck die Klappe geöffnet. „Sie finden darin ein kariertes, zusammengeknotetes Taschentuch, bitte geben Sie mir dieses" wies der alte Wissenschaftler den buckligen Diener an. Dieser tat wie ihm geheißen. „Rasch, guter Mann, zeigen Sie mir die Schlossapotheke! Wir müssen eine Tinktur ansetzen! Es ist keine Zeit zu verlieren!" Bevor er das Zimmer verließ wandte sich Abronsius mit einem. „Ihr beide" sein Blick haftete dabei auf Herbert und Alfred, „legt seiner Exzellenz Wadenwickel an, die Temperatur muss gesenkt werden! Normalerweise würde ich ein kühles Bad empfehlen, aber dies wäre in Anbetracht der Verbrennungen nicht gut! Sie Fräulein Sarah, kühlen bitte die nicht von Verbrennungen betroffenen Stellen mit einem feuchten Tuch oder Schwamm, aber achten Sie darauf, kein Wasser in die Wunden zu bringen!" an die drei jungen Leute um anschließend, so schnell ihn seine alten Beine trugen dem buckligen Diener des Grafen in die Schlossapotheke zu folgen.

Inzwischen war Herbert in das angrenzende Badezimmer gegangen und hatte dort mehrere Handtücher mit kaltem Wasser getränkt. Als seine Mutter noch lebte und er selbst noch ein Menschenkind war, hatte der häufiger unter Fieber gelitten und seine Mutter hatte ihm stets durch besagte Wickel Linderung verschafft, von daher wusste der Vampir genau, was benötigt wurde. Bepackt mit den notwendigen Utensilien sowie einer Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser und einem Schwamm kam er ebenso rasch wieder zurück, wie er davongeeilt war. Gemeinsam mit Alfred hatte er seinem Vater die hoffentlich wirkenden Wickel angelegt während Sarah, immer noch ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassend, sich mit einem weichen Schwamm daran machte, vorsichtig die nicht verbrannten Stellen zu kühlen. Allen drei war die Anspannung deutlich anzusehen und ein jeder hoffte inständig, dass die Wickel baldige Wirkung zeigen und der Professor und Koukol rasch mit der notwendigen Tinktur zurückkämen.

Indessen arbeitete der alte Professor zusammen mit Koukol in einer Geschwindigkeit und Behändigkeit, welche man dem alten Wissenschaftler gar nicht zugetraut hätte, an der Herstellung der dringend benötigten Tinktur.

Alfred und Herbert hatten schon mehrfach die Wickel erneuert, als der Professor mit einem „Heureka, die Tinktur ist fertig" ins Schlafgemach gestürmt kam. Sogleich machte er sich daran, die heilende Flüssigkeit auf die Wunden aufzutragen. Herbert wusste aus eigener Erfahrung durch den Kontakt mit dem Kreuz eines Vampirjägers, welchem er als junger, naiver Untoter trotzt steter eindringlicher Ermahnungen seitens seines Vaters, er solle doch bei seinen Jagdausflügen bitte nicht leichtsinnig sein, nur knapp entkommen war, dass diese Tinktur selbst einem weniger geschwächten Vampir starke Schmerzen bereitete und war froh, dass seinem Vater dank der Bewusstlosigkeit in der er sich befand, weitere Schmerzen erspart blieben.

Gebannt starrten alle Anwesenden auf die tiefroten Brandmale, welche unmittelbar nach dem ersten Kontakt mit der heilenden Tinktur etwas von ihrer unheilvollen Farbe verloren. „Es wirkt!" war vom Professor zu vernehmen und alle atmeten erleichtert auf. „Die Tinktur muss viertelstündlich aufgetragen werden, bis sich die Färbung der Brandwunden von tiefrot in ein blasses Rot gewandelt hat und die Blasen verheilt sind!" Mit diesen Worten fühlte Abronsius die Temperatur des Grafen, welche dank der Wickel und Waschungen auch schon gesunken war. Demnach war die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass der Graf bald aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachen würde. Nun galt es, darauf vorbereitet zu sein und ihm einen stärkenden Trunk zu bereiten, um den Genesungsprozess weiter voranzutreiben. Wie der Professor bereits feststellen konnte, verfügte die Schlossapotheke über ausreichende Mengen an Eisenkraut und einigen anderen Heilkräutern, welche er für die Herstellung des Trankes benötigen würde. Es galt, den für einen Vampir nur schwer zu ertragenden Eisenmangel wieder auszugleichen, um dem weiteren Heilungsprozess nicht zu gefährden.

Der Professor wandte sich an die anderen Vampire „Damit seine Exzellenz zu Kräften kommen kann, benötigt er einen speziellen Heiltrank, dessen Hauptzutat logischerweise Blut ist". Bei diesen Worten sprang Herbert auf, biss sich in sein Handgelenk und ließ sein Blut in einen Kelch, welcher auf dem Nachtschrank stand, laufen. Dabei entdeckte Abronsius auf Herberts Unterarm ein Brandmal, ebenfalls verursacht vom Kreuz. Herbert wollte den Kelch weiter mit seinem Blut füllen, doch der Professor hinderte ihn mit einem Griff am Handgelenk daran „Es hilft eurem Vater nicht, wenn es sich nur um euer Blut handelt, wir, die wir dieses Leid über ihn gebracht haben, müssen ebenfalls unseren Teil dazu beitragen". Mit einem erneuten Blick auf das Brandmal fuhr er fort „Darüber hinaus wäre es eurer eigenen Gesundheit nicht zuträglich, wenn ihr zu viel Blut verliert. Lasst mich das Brandmal bitte behandeln". Dem jungen Adligen war in der Sorge um seinen Vater noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass auch er vom Kreuz gezeichnet worden war. Noch bevor er die Information des Professors richtig verarbeiten konnte, spürte er auch schon einen äußerst starken, brennenden Schmerz. Wütend fauchte er den Wissenschaftler an. Dieser konnte den jungen Grafensohn verstehen, es war sehr schmerzhaft, obgleich die Verbrennung wesentlich leichter ausgefallen war, als beim Schlossherrn. Entschuldigend sah er Herbert an „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid und ich möchte Sie um Verzeihung bitten für das, was ich Ihnen und Ihrem Vater, sei es durch meine eigenen Handlungen, oder dadurch, dass ich Alfred mit hineinzog, angetan habe." Herbert begegnete dem Blick des Professors mit äußerster Skepsis, wusste er doch nicht so recht, was er von dem alten Mann und dessen plötzlichen Sinneswandel halten sollte. Wollte dieser gar seinen Vater nur heilen, damit er ihn anschließend umso eingehender studieren konnte? Dies würde Herbert zu verhindern wissen! Doch als er keinerlei Hintergedanken feststellen konnte - welche Vorteile einem erfahrenen Vampir das Gedankenlesen doch verschaffte, sofern es sich beim Gegenüber um einen Menschen oder wie in diesem Fall einen erst kürzlich verwandelten Menschen handelte, der noch nicht in der Lage war, seine Gedanken abzuschirmen, - bedachte er den Professor mit einem kurzen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Kopfnicken. Verzeihen, nein, daran war noch lange nicht zu denken. Doch wollte er dem Professor eine Chance geben, die Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte zu beweisen, allein schon um das Leben seines Vaters Willen. Ob man dem alten Wissenschaftler eines Tages verzeihen und gänzlich vertrauen konnte, das würde nur die Zeit zeigen. Seine tatkräftige Hilfe zur Rettung des Grafen war immerhin schon einmal ein kleiner Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

Mittlerweile hatten auch Alfred und Sarah ihr Blut gegeben und Alfred hielt dem Professor mit einem „Sie sind dran!" den Kelch entgegen. Ein kurzer Biss genügte und der Professor trug seinen Teil zur Stärkung des Grafen bei. Mit der Bitte, ihn zu rufen, wenn seine Exzellenz erwachen würde, verließ er den Raum um sich mit dem Kelch und dessen kostbarem Inhalt wieder in die Schlossapotheke zu begeben und, mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung durch Koukol, den benötigten Trank fertigzustellen. Der Bucklige faszinierte den Professor immer mehr, hatte er doch in der kurzen Zeit der Zusammenarbeit bereits erkennen können, dass Koukol ein immenses Wissen über Kräuter und andere nützliche Dinge besaß. Doch bevor Koukol sich daran machte, weiter dem Professor bei seiner wichtigen Aufgabe zu helfen, brachte er den anderen Vampiren eine dringend benötigte Stärkung in Form eines Bluttrunkes. Dies war möglich, da der gräfliche „Weinkeller" über einen gut sortierten Vorrat verfügte. So war man für den Notfall oder nach einer erfolglosen Jagd dennoch bestens gerüstet. Vor lauter Sorge um den Grafen hatten alle ihren eigenen Hunger vergessen, doch nach der Blutgabe für den Schlossherrn wurden sie sich ihres eigenen ausgehungerten Zustandes bewusst. Während sich die anderen stärkten, waren dem Professor keinerlei Zeichen von Hunger oder Erschöpfung anzumerken, er arbeitete unverdrossen an der Herstellung des Heiltrankes. Aber so war es immer mit ihm, wenn ihn etwas faszinierte, er sich Notizen machte oder an etwas arbeitete, vergaß er alles um sich herum, einschließlich Hunger oder Schlaf. Doch Koukol blieb hartnäckig und brachte Abronsius dazu, wenigstens zwischendurch immer wieder einen ordentlichen Schluck Blut zu trinken. Nicht auszudenken, wenn der Professor in unsäglichem Hunger plötzlich über den rettenden Trank hergefallen wäre…

Die Zeit war, wer könnte es in Anbetracht der Umstände verdenken, unbemerkt von allen wie im Fluge vergangen, längst vergessen war das Frühstücksmahl im Speisesaal, welches die Köchin zwischenzeitlich abgeräumt hatte, als sich der Himmel langsam wieder in Ankündigung des nahenden Tages zu verfärben begann. Vorsorglich zog Alfred, welchem die Veränderungen am Firmament aufgefallen waren, die schweren schwarzen Samtvorhänge zu, um so alle Anwesenden vor der baldigen Morgensonne zu schützen. Der Raum wurde von unzähligen Kerzen erhellt, so dass es ihnen weiter bei guter Sicht möglich war, sich um die Verletzungen des Schlossherrn zu kümmern. Doch selbst wenn der Raum nicht erleuchtet gewesen wäre, so wäre es ihnen dank ihres nun geschärften Sehvermögens ein Leichtes gewesen, sich weiter ihrer Aufgabe zu widmen.

Jetzt, da es offensichtlich war, dass sowohl die Wickel als auch die Tinktur ihr heilendes Werk taten, machte sich bei allen die Erschöpfung bemerkbar. Herbert und Alfred, welche je auf einer Seite am Fußende des Bettes Platz genommen hatten, fielen immer wieder in einen kurzen, nur Minuten dauernden Schlaf und Sarah, welche in Erfüllung der ihr aufgetragenen Aufgabe immer noch am Bett kniete, erging es auch nicht besser. So fand denn auch der Professor drei mehr oder weniger schlafende und (wenn sie nicht schon tot gewesen wären) zu Tode erschöpfte Vampire vor, als er mit dem Trank ins Schlafgemach zurückkehrte. Leise stellte er die Phiole mit dem kostbaren Inhalt auf dem Nachtschränkchen ab. Den Trank nach Fertigstellung in einem Kelch zu belassen wäre der Wirkung der Inhaltsstoffe sehr abträglich gewesen. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Taschenuhr sagte ihm, dass es nicht nur bald Tag werden, sondern dass seine Exzellenz auch, wenngleich nur sehr kurz, so doch immerhin lange genug erwachen würde, als dass man ihm vom Trank einflößen könne damit dieser dann in der nachfolgenden Tagruhe sein heilendes Werk täte. Abronsius hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende gesponnen, als vom Bett her ein leises Stöhnen zu vernehmen war. Herbert, welcher, wie die anderen auch, bei dem Geräusch aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt war, sah zu seinem Vater, über welchen sich schon der Professor gebeugt hatte „Exzellenz, könnt ihr mich hören? Seid so gut und öffnet die Augen". Indes hatte sich auch Herbert zu seinem Vater herangetreten und auch Sarah starrten hoffnungsvoll und gebannt auf die Gestalt des Grafen.


	3. Bat out of Hell

Finsternis, totale, alles verschlingende Finsternis umgab ihn. Ein Befreien war unmöglich, die Ausgeburten der Hölle zerrten an ihm, schlugen ihre scharfen Klauen unbarmherzig in seinen geschundenen Körper, um ihn mit sich in den Abgrund zu ziehen. Sein ganzer Körper brannte, als würden sämtliche Höllenfeuer an ihm zehren. Unvorstellbarer Schmerz peinigte ihn, er wollte schreien, doch brachte er keinen Laut hervor. Als er glaubte, sein Ende sei gekommen, sank er ins Meer einer barmherzigen, alles umhüllenden Stille.

Wie lange er in diesem endlosen Meer trieb, wusste er nicht, die Zeit war an diesem Ort nicht von Belang. Doch ganz allmählich gaben ihn die Tiefen wieder frei, trugen ihn auf sanften Wellen an die Oberfläche – zurück ins Licht.

Undeutlich drangen Stimmen an sein Ohr, er wollte die Augen öffnen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, lediglich ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Die Stimmen drängten ihn, baten ihn, die Augen zu öffnen, dem Licht zu folgen. Wie gerne hätte er ihrem Wunsch entsprochen, aber er war so undendlich müde und seine Augenlider waren so schwer…Jedoch meldete sich als leise Stimme sein Stolz, verbot ihm, sich weiter von seinem Körper Grenzen setzen zu lassen, der eigenen Schwäche so hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein und so öffnete er unter Aufbringung all seiner Kraft mühsam die Augen.

Noch bevor sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnen konnten spürte er, wie sein Oberkörper behutsam angehoben und ihm etwas an die Lippen gesetzt wurde. Jemand, dessen Stimme er nicht zuordnen konnte, obwohl sie ihm so vertraut vorkam, sprach zu ihm, bat ihn inständig, zu trinken. Doch obgleich ihn brennender Durst quälte und er diesen nur allzu gerne hätte löschen wollen, fand er nicht die Kraft, der Bitte nachzukommen. Schlaf, tiefer schmerzloser Schlaf war alles, wonach er sich sehnte, was sein Körper verlangte. Er spürte, wie er wieder langsam in das Meer der Stille zurückglitt, doch jemand hielt ihn davon ab, dem verlockenden Drängen der sanften Fluten des Vergessens endgültig nachzugeben. „Bitte, ich flehe Dich an, Du musst trinken!" drang es an sein Ohr. Gefangen im Reich zwischen Wachen und Traum wagte er nicht zu glauben, was er zu hören vermeinte. Welch grausames Spiel trieben die Dämonen der Finsternis mit ihm, dass Sie ihm die Stimme seines Sternkindes vorgaukelten? Doch die Stimme an seinem Ohr verstummte nicht, vielmehr wurde sie noch eindringlicher „Bitte Breda, trink, trink um unser Willen, um Deinetwillen, Du musst gesund werden!" Erneut spürte er, wie mit sanftem aber bestimmtem Druck etwas seine Lippen berührte und kurz darauf ein verführerischer, ihn geradezu zum Trinken herausfordernder, unwiderstehlicher Duft seine Nase umschmeichelte. Sein Instinkt erwachte, brachte ihn dazu, den Schmerz und die Müdigkeit zu verdrängen und, der Verlockung folgend, ein paar Schlucke zu trinken. Das Schlucken fiel ihm schwer und dennoch konnte er spüren, wie, kaum dass der erste Tropfen seine ausgedörrte Kehle benetzte, sein Körper mit jeder Faser auf dieses Labsal reagierte. Ermattet von der Anstrengung war es ihm nicht möglich, noch einen weiteren Schluck zu nehmen und so sank er zurück in des Schlafes Reich. Das Letzte, was er wahrnahm, bevor ihn der Schlaf umfing, war die sanfte Berührung einer Hand an seiner Wange.

Alle Anwesenden hatten die Geschehnisse mit Bangen verfolgt und ihnen war, jetzt, da der Schlossherr wenigstens ein paar Schlucke des Heiltrankes zu sich genommen hatte, die Erleichterung deutlich anzusehen. Als Sarah dem Grafen die Phiole an die Lippen setzte um ihm deren Inhalt zu trinken zu geben, hatte Herbert seine Hand ausgestreckt um ihr das Gefäß wegzunehmen. Breda war sein Vater, es war SEINE Aufgabe als sein SOHN, dem Vater den rettenden Trank zu verabreichen. Doch Alfred, der die Reaktion des Grafen auf Sarahs Stimme wahrnahm und sah, wie verzweifelt Sarah ob des Zustandes war, in dem sich der von ihr geliebte Mann befand, hielt Herbert mit einem Blick und einer leichten Handbewegung, gepaart mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln davon ab. Wenngleich widerwillig, so musste sich Herbert doch eingestehen, dass Sarahs flehende Stimme und ihr sanftes aber bestimmtes Vorgehen von mehr Erfolg gekrönt waren, als sein verzweifelter Appell an seinen Vater, dieser möge doch bitte trinken.

Der Professor trat an das Bett des Patienten, überprüfte dessen Atmung und wechselte erneut den Verband. „Seine Exzellenz wird die nächsten Stunden tief und fest schlafen und ich denke" fuhr er mit einem Blick auf die müden Gesichter der Anwesenden fort „auch wir sollten uns, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es bereits Tag ist, zur Ruhe begeben und neue Kraft tanken": Doch dieser Vorschlag löste, insbesondere bei Herbert und Sarah, einen Sturm der Entrüstung aus „Ich werde meinen Vater nicht alleine lassen!" so ein aufgebrachter Herbert. „Auch ich werde dieses Zimmer nicht verlassen!" entrüstete sich Sarah „Auf DEINE Anwesenheit kann ich dankend verzichten, ich bin sehr gut im Stande, mich um MEINEN VATER zu kümmern!" „Können Sie diese kindischen Streitereien bitte an einem anderen Ort führen? Sie sind hier in einem Krankenzimmer!" kam es autoritär vom Professor dem unisono ein „Frechheit!" entgegenscholl. Doch bevor die drei Streithähne sich weiter echauffieren konnten, meldete sich Alfred mit einem leisen aber energischen „Hört auf euch zu streiten oder wollt ihr, dass sich das, was in der Gruft geschah, wiederholt?" zu Wort. Dies verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, denn augenblicklich senkten die Streithähne ihre Blicke und waren friedlich. „Aber wer soll sich dann um Vater kümmern?" kam es von einem besorgten Herbert „Koukol wird Wache halten und sich um Ihren Herrn Vater kümmern. Sollte dieser wider Erwarten aufwachen, so bekommt er erneut etwas vom Trank und wird kurz darauf wieder tief und fest schlafen. Wir sollten uns jetzt in die Gruft begeben."

Koukol, der bei den Worten des Professors das Schlafgemach betreten hatte, nickte diensteifrig, er würde sich gut um seinen Herrn kümmern. Herbert wusste, dass er dem buckligen Diener vertrauen konnte, doch konnte und wollte er die Zeit der Tagruhe nicht in der Gruft verbringen, stets in dem Bewusstsein, dass hier oben sein Vater noch immer um seine untote Existenz kämpfte. Auch den andern behagte der Gedanke, seine Exzellenz alleine zu lassen, in keinster Weise und dies war ihnen auch deutlich anzusehen.

Doch Koukol war nicht umsonst der Majordomus des Hauses – in weiser Voraussicht hatte er bereits in den angrenzenden Zimmern, genauer gesagt dem Boudoir und dem kleinen Salon, welche dem Schlafgemach des Grafen vorgelagert waren, die dortigen Chaiselongue sowie einen Diwan in ein gemütliches Nachtlager verwandelt. Dort konnten sich der Professor und Fräulein Sarah zur Ruhe begeben.

Für den jungen Grafensohn und den Assistenten des Professors hatte er das Doppelbett im zwei Türen weiter entfernten ehemaligen Kinderzimmer Herberts hergerichtet. Gewiss, dies war keine optimale Lösung, doch in Anbetracht der Umstände akzeptabel und für diese Nacht würde es gehen.

Eilfertig und gestenreich wies er einem jeden die ihm zugedachte Schlafstätte zu, welche dankbar und auch umgehend in Besitz genommen wurde. Obwohl es ihn durch die Müdigkeit kaum noch auf den Beinen hielt, behagte Alfred der Gedanke, sich mit Herbert ein Bett teilen zu müssen, gar nicht. Der junge Adlige spürte die Unsicherheit des anderen „Ich tue Dir nichts, Du hast mein Ehrenwort! Doch wir müssen uns jetzt zur Ruhe begeben, oder wir sind bei Anbruch der Nacht nicht ausgeruht genug." Alfred, den die Müdigkeit übermannte, war mittlerweile alles egal. Schlaftrunken zog er sich Schuhe und Jacke aus, ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und war, kaum dass sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, eingeschlafen. Auch Herbert machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich wie sonst üblich, für die Tagruhe umzukleiden, lediglich die Schuhe zog er sich aus. Bevor jedoch auch ihn die Müdigkeit endgültig übermannen konnte, nahm er sich die große Decke und breitete sie sowohl über Alfred als auch sich selbst.


	4. From Dusk till Bathtime

Zur Abwechslung wieder ein leichtes Kapitel – viel Spaß!

* * *

><p><p>

Mit Einsetzen der Abenddämmerung erwachte Herbert aus seinem Schlaf. Wie immer hub er an, den Sargdeckel zurückzuschieben, doch da war keiner. Nanu? Noch schlaftrunken sah er sich um. Sein altes Zimmer, wie kam er hierher? Und was machte ALFRED neben ihm in seinem Bett? Hatten sie etwa? Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Herberts Gesicht um im nächsten Moment einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck Platz zu machen. Aber nein, beim Ball war es ihm nicht gelungen, mit Alfred zu tanzen, so wie er es geplant hatte, vielmehr war dieser davongelaufen. Davongelaufen…sein Vater, das Kreuz, dessen verheerende Wirkung… Mit voller Wucht kamen die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Stunden zurück und Herbert schnellte, jetzt gänzlich erwacht, hoch und verließ schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer. Nur zwei Sekunden später befand er sich auch schon im Schlafgemach seines Vaters. Koukol, der den Grafensohn hatte eintreten hören, gab ihm, um zu verhindern, dass seine Exzellenz geweckt würde, mittels Gesten zu verstehen, es sei alles in Ordnung, der Schlossherr würde, dank des Heiltrankes, noch schlafen und die Nacht sei ereignislos verlaufen. Ein Blick auf seinen noch tief schlafenden Vater zeigte Herbert, dass Koukol die Wahrheit sagte. Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht und hatten sich im Zimmer eingefunden. Doch bevor irgendjemand eine Frage stellen konnte, hatte Koukol sie auch schon aus dem Zimmer gescheucht und ihnen gestenreich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie sich zunächst einmal um ihre Morgentoilette kümmern sollten und begab sich mit einem missbilligenden Schnüffeln in Richtung der verbleibenden Vampire zurück um über seinen Herrn zu wachen.

Nun erst bemerkten alle, in welch desolatem Zustand sie sich eigentlich befanden, ungebadet, ungekämmt, die Kleidung völlig zerknittert, wobei die drei Neuvampire, noch immer ihre Kleidung vom Mitternachtsball tragend, den ramponiertesten Eindruck machten. Entsetzt sah Sarah an sich herab. Oh Gott, wie sie nur aussah – das einst wunderschöne Kleid beschmutzt und zerfetzt (was musste sie Alfred auch so ungestüm hinter sich herziehen?), ihr Haar zerzaust und die schönen roten Stiefel starrten vor Dreck. Sie hätte vor Wut am liebsten geschrien, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte ihr jemand solch schöne Dinge geschenkt und dann waren sie, schneller als Sarah „Ballkleid" sagen konnte, nur noch als Lumpen zu gebrauchen. Noch schlimmer, was sollte der Graf von ihr denken? Er würde, wenn er sie so sah, sein Sternkind doch glatt für eine Lumpensammlerin halten. Nein, so konnte sie ihm, wenn er erwachte (was hoffentlich bald sein würde) keinesfalls unter die Augen treten. Jetzt konnte, was zumindest den Schmutz anbelangte, nur ein warmes, duftendes Schaumbad Abhilfe schaffen. Und vielleicht wäre es Koukol ja irgendwie möglich, das Kleid und die Stiefel wieder in einen halbwegs präsentablen Zustand zu versetzen? Konnte der bucklige Diener überhaupt waschen und nähen oder gab es hier im Schloss jemand anderen, der diese Aufgaben erledigte? Irgendwie konnte sich Sarah nicht vorstellen, dass Koukol geschickt im Umgang mit Nadel und Faden wäre, von der Handhabung eines Plätteisens auf empfindlichen Stoffen ganz zu schweigen… aber die Stiefel putzen, das konnte er doch sicherlich.

Während sie noch darüber nachsann, wie sie den Diener bitten sollte, sich um ihre Kleidung zu kümmern, vernahm sie von Herbert ein „Ich werde mich dann mal ins Bad begeben" und mit federnden Schritten sah man den jungen Vampir von dannen ziehen. Als sie das Wort „Bad" vernahm, überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken. Nein, sie konnte es auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Herbert vor ihr in den Genuss eines herrlich erfrischenden Bades kam. Was also tun? Herbert war bereits im Badezimmer verschwunden und gerade im Begriff, sich zu entkleiden, als es an der Türe klopfte „Ja bitte?"

„Herbert, Koukol hat mich geschickt, Du sollst doch bitte in das Zimmer Deines Vaters kommen." Rasch wurde die Türe geöffnet, ein barfüßiger Herbert eilte davon und eine zufrieden grinsende Sarah betrat das Bad.

Als Herbert atemlos im Schlafgemach seines Vaters ankam, traf er auf einen erstaunt aufblickenden Koukol.

„Du hast mich rufen lassen?"

Heftiges Kopfschütteln seitens des Buckligen war die Antwort.

Verwirrt trat Herbert den Rückweg zum Badezimmer an – um vor einer verschlossenen Tür zu stehen. Von drinnen hörte er ein Plätschern und leises Singen. Singen? Wer sang denn da bitteschön in seinem Bad? Alfred sicher nicht (obwohl der Gedanke Herbert gefiel). Langsam dämmerte ihm, wer sich da im Badezimmer befand. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein? Nein, er musste sich irren. Immer noch hoffend, dies alles sei nur ein Missverständnis, klopfte er an die Tür.

„Sarah, bist Du da drin?"

„Jahaaa" kam es im Singsang zurück.

„Darf ich fragen, was Du da machst?"

„Baden, was denkst Du denn?" war die amüsierte Antwort.

„Tiiiiieeeeef durchatmen, Herbert, tiieeeef durchatmen" meldete sich seine innere Stimme. Leichter gesagt als getan, wenn ein Frauenzimmer in SEINEM Badezimmer in SEINER Badewanne mit SEINEN Utensilien (wenn er nur an die kostbaren Öle dachte) der Körperpflege frönte. Nun, er war von gutem Stande und hatte eine ebenso gute Erziehung genossen, und da Höflichkeit bekanntlich eine Zier war… Erneuter Anlauf.

„Sarah, verzeih, Dir ist vielleicht nicht bewusst, aber Du befindest Dich in meinem Badezimmer, hättest Du die Güte, herauszukommen, damit ich das mir zugedachte Bad nehmen kann?"

Kurze Stille dann ein fragendes „DEIN Badezimmer?" Leise Hoffnung stieg in ihm auf. Ausgesuchte Höflichkeit würde sicherlich nicht ihr Ziel verfehlen

„Ja, dies ist mein Badezimmer. Du bist ja neu hier und ich weiß, man kann sich in diesem großen Gemäuer sehr schnell verlaufen. Und es tut mir ja auch leid, Dich in Deinem Badevergnügen stören zu müssen, doch …"

„Soso, Dein Badezimmer… ich wüsste nicht, dass da „Herbert" auf der Türe stünde" kam es süffisant zurück.

Langsam machte sich ein pochender Schmerz hinter seiner Schläfe bemerkbar…

„Da euer Schloss ja so groß ist, und Du Dich doch im Gegensatz zu mir hier bestens auskennst – such Dir doch ein anderes Bad, ich bin sicher, ihr habt doch gewiss nicht nur dies eine!"

Herbert war fassungslos ob dieser Unverfrorenheit. Was bildete sich dieses Weibsbild eigentlich ein? Glaubte sie, weil sein Vater einen Narren an ihr gefressen hatte, sie könne sich alles erlauben? Nun, wenn sie auf Höflichkeit nicht reagierte, dann eben anders. Energisches Klopfen an der Tür wurde von einem wütend gezischten – die Stimme zu erheben traute er sich nicht, schließlich wollte er weder den Unmut Koukols auf sich ziehen oder, was noch schlimmer wäre, gar seinen Vater durch allzu großen Lärm wecken, Luzifer bewahre! – „Raus aus meinem Bad!" begleitet.

„Nein!" kam es nur zurück.

„Du impertinentes kleines…" weiter kam er in seiner Rage nicht „Impertinent bist ja wohl Du, eine Dame beim Baden zu stören!"

„Dame, dass ich nicht lache!"

„Was wohl Dein Vater zu deinem ungebührlichen Verhalten sagen würde?"

„Das wagst Du nicht!"

„Nun ich würde ihn nur ungern vom Treiben seines ach so geschätzten Herrn Sohnes in Kenntnis setzen, doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich es tue, steigt mit jeder Sekunde, in der Du mich noch weiter belästigst anstelle Dir ein eigenes Bad zu suchen."

Herbert war sprachlos, doch sich den Zorn seines Vaters wegen seines kindischen Verhaltens ob eines schnöden Bades zuzuziehen, das wollte er nun wahrlich nicht, also gab er sich schweren Herzens geschlagen – für dieses Mal. Doch eines war gewiss, so wahr er Herbert von Krolock hieß – niemand brachte ihn ungestraft um SEIN Bad.


	5. A new night has come

Und weiter geht's! Aber Vorsicht, es ist etwas länger geworden als geplant.

Eine kleine Anmerkung: Gedanken (und in späteren Kapiteln auch Rückblenden sind kursiv um sie von normalen Dialogen besser unterscheiden zu können). Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

><p>Bedauerlicherweise hatte Koukol sehr gute Ohren und kam, kaum dass er Herberts, wenngleich leise, Klopftirade vernommen hatte, mit einem äußerst missbilligendem Stirnrunzeln und wild gestikulierend angelaufen. Der Blick, welchen er Herbert zuwarf, sprach Bände. Wie konnte sich ein erwachsener Mann – wobei, in Situationen wie diesen fragte sich der treue Diener, ob der Sohn des Hauses wirklich schon erwachsen oder nicht doch irgendwo im Jünglingsalter steckengeblieben war – wegen eines Bades dermaßen kindisch benehmen, vor allem, da das Schloss ja über weit mehr als nur ein herrlich ausgestattetes Badezimmer verfügte? Allerdings konnte er Herbert auch ein klein wenig verstehen, das Verhalten der jungen Dame war nun wahrlich nicht als damenhaft oder höflich zu bezeichnen, hatte man sie denn nicht gelehrt dass man, wollte man etwas haben, darum zu bitten habe anstelle es sich einfach zu nehmen? Wenn er sich jedoch an das Benehmen ihres untoten Herrn Vaters in der Gruft erinnerte…<p>

Nichtsdestotrotz, Zwistigkeiten über ein zu Unrecht okkupiertes Badezimmer hin oder her, wollten die anwesenden Herrschaften in Kürze ihr Frühstück einnehmen, um sich anschließend frisch gestärkt wieder zur Krankenwache in das Schlafgemach des Grafen zu begeben, so mussten sie sich zuerst einmal wieder in einen präsentablen, sprich sauberen und ordentlich gekleideten Zustand bringen. Und dies ging nur mittels eines Bades und sauberer Kleidung. Für all diese Dinge hatte die treue Seele schon in weiser Voraussicht gesorgt und in den weiteren, sich ebenfalls in der Nähe befindlichen Badezimmern verteilt. Der Vorteil dieses Stockwerkes lag darin, dass, da es über Generationen von der gräflichen Großfamilie genutzt worden war, viele Zimmer mit angrenzenden Badezimmern vorhanden waren, was dem Hauspersonal, im vorliegenden Fall also ihm, weite Wege ersparte wenn es darum ging, rasch mehrere Räume bezugsfertig herzurichten. Ihm selbst war es zwar ob seiner Gestalt nicht möglich, sich um die verschmutzte und beschädigte Kleidung zu kümmern, dies gehörte auch nicht zu seinen Aufgaben, denn dafür gab es ja schließlich die schlosseigene Wäscherei, doch die Beschaffung der passenden Garderobe fiel ihm zu.

Glückliche (nun, für den Betreffenden wohl eher unglückliche) Umstände – was musste der junge, ortsunkundige Wanderschneider auch vor wenigen Wochen ausgerechnet kurz nach Anbruch der Nacht vor dem Schloss stehen und zwecks Präsentation seiner Waren um Einlass bitten? - hatten nicht nur dazu geführt, dass der neu „ernannte" gräfliche Hofschneider seine Waren präsentieren konnte und sich unter diesen, wie sich jetzt herausstellte, passende Garderobe für den Professor befand, sondern auch, dass auf Befehl seiner Exzellenz für Sarah eine Vielzahl von Kleidern für jeden Anlass und jede Jahreszeit sowie benötigte Tag- und Nachtwäsche angefertigt wurde. Auch der gräfliche Schuhmacher (ihm war es einige Wochen vor dem Auftauchen des Wanderschneiders nicht besser ergangen) konnte sich über mangelnde Arbeit wahrlich nicht beklagen, hatte er doch alle Hände voll zu tun, zu all den Kleidern die passenden Schuhe und insbesondere die roten Stiefel genau nach den Wünschen und Vorgaben seiner Exzellenz zu fertigen. Für Koukol hatten die beiden Neuzugänge beim Personal den immensen Vorteil, dass er sich nicht mehr zum Schneider und Schuster ins Dorf begeben musste um dort benötigte Kleidung in Auftrag zu geben oder ausbessern zu lassen.

Zwar war Herbert alles andere als begeistert gewesen als er davon erfuhr, in welchem Ausmaß ein Vater sein Sternkind zu beschenken gedachte, doch wusste er, dass etwaiger Protest sowieso geflissentlich ignoriert werden würde. Als sein Vater ihm erzählte, womit er Sarah zu überraschen gedachte und ihn bei der Auswahl der Stoffe gar um Hilfe bat, sah Herbert zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit wieder ein Leuchten in den Augen seines Vaters und sogar ein Lächeln umspielte dessen Lippen – ein echtes Lächeln, das aus seinem Inneren kam und nicht nur aufgesetzte Höflichkeit war. Wie lange war es her, dass er seinen Vater wirklich und wahrhaftig hatte lächeln sehen? Seinen Vater glücklich zu sehen, machte auch ihn glücklich und so verschmerzte er es auch, dass die Vielzahl an Dingen, die extra für Sarah angefertigt worden waren nun in einem eigens dafür eingerichteten Zimmer drei große Schränke und zwei Kommoden füllten. Da sie nach ihrer Verwandlung sowieso hier im Schloss wohnen würde, benötigte sie auch die entsprechende Garderobe, die groben Kleider, die sie bisher getragen hatte waren schlichtweg unpassend.

In besagtem Zimmer angekommen, wählte Koukol ein schlichtes aber sehr geschmackvolles Tageskleid aus sonnengelbem Musselin mitsamt passendem Schuhwerk und anderen benötigten Dingen aus und brachte alles in das vor dem Bad gelegene Ankleidezimmer.

Geeignete Kleidung für Alfred fand sich in der überbordenden Garderobe des jungen Herrn Grafen da dieser sich, obwohl vielen Kleidungsstücken schon länger entwachsen, nur sehr ungern von etwas trennen wollte. Davon abgesehen wäre dem jungen Assistenten die aktuelle Garderobe Herberts auch entschieden zu groß gewesen Die Wahl der Garderobe für Herbert hingegen fiel nicht in seinen Aufgabenbereich, da der junge Herr Graf sich für gewöhnlich selbst um seine Kleidung zu kümmern pflegte. Den Professor hatte Koukol ohne viel Federlesens vor die entsprechende Tür gezogen und Abronsius war auch sogleich im Badezimmer verschwunden.

In für Alfred unverständlichen Worten wandte sich der bucklige Diener an Herbert und während Alfred noch zu verstehen versuchte, was der Diener Herbert mitgeteilt hatte, wandte dieser sich mit einem theatralischen Seufzen gefolgt von den Worten

„Womit habe ich das verdient, mit einem kleineren Bad Vorlieb nehmen zu müssen…Alfred, Du folgst mir besser, ich weiß, wo sich die weiteren Badezimmer befinden" um und eilte mit langen Schritten fort, um sich endlich der Morgentoilette widmen zu können. Der kleinere Alfred hatte sichtlich Mühe, dem rasch davoneilenden Herbert zu folgen doch schließlich schaffte er es, den größeren Vampir einzuholen.

„Falls es Dir ein Trost sein sollte – mich hat sie, als wir noch im Wirtshaus nächtigten, ebenfalls um mein Bad gebracht, allerdings gab es dort im Gegensatz zu hier kein weiteres Badezimmer und das Badezimmer war genaugenommen auch kein richtiges, nur ein kleiner Raum mit einer noch kleineren Wanne".

In kurzen Worten schilderte Alfred, was vor wenigen Tagen geschehen war, vom Täuschungsmanöver durch Sarah bis hin zum Auftauchen des Grafen und den Geschehnissen bis zu dessen Verschwinden.

_Mein Herr Vater stand auf dem Rand ihrer Badewanne, sieh einer an…dieses kleine Detail ist wohl seinem Gedächtnis entfallen... Von wegen, er sei ihr des Nachts erschienen - so kann man es natürlich auch ausdrücken._

Während Herbert die soeben erhaltenen Informationen in seinem Gedächtnis speicherte, waren sie auch schon vor den jeweiligen Badezimmern angekommen. Ein Blick in das für ihn gerichtete Badezimmer entlockte ihm ein erleichtertes Seufzen, hatte Koukol doch an die Badezusätze gedacht und besonders weiche Handtücher bereitgelegt. Als Herbert sich in dem wohlig warmen Nass niederließ und sein entspannendes Bad genoss, hatte er schon fast so etwas wie Verständnis für Sarahs Badewut - den ganzen Tag in ein Zimmer voller Knoblauch eingesperrt zu sein, das war Folter der übelsten Art.

Nun ja, hier im Schloss würde sie in Zukunft ungestört und nach Herzenslust ihrem Badevergnügen frönen können, allerdings gefälligst in ihrem eigenen Bad! Und das Verlangen nach einem heißen Bad hin oder her, die Höflichkeit hätte es geboten, ihn zu fragen, ob er ihr im Badezimmer den Vortritt ließe. Nein stattdessen hatte sie es vorgezogen, ihn unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen aus SEINEM Badezimmer (schließlich gehörte es zu seinem, wenngleich aus Kindertagen, Schlafzimmer) zu locken. Aber zu diesem Spiel gehörten immer noch zwei. Heute hatte ihr die Sorge um seinen Vater in die Hände gespielt – doch Herbert war dank jahrhundertelanger Praxis ein nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner. Er würde ihr eine Lektion erteilen wenn sie nicht damit rechnete. Die Gefahr, sich durch eine solche Aktion den Zorn seines Vaters zuzuziehen war, auch wenn Sarah das Ziel war, eher gering, legte sein Vater doch stets großen Wert auf Höflichkeit und Benimm – und einem kleinen Streich war der Schlossherr, auch wenn er dies nie offen zugeben würde, ebenfalls nicht abgeneigt. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen stieg Herbert aus der Wanne, trocknete sich rasch ab und kleidete sich neu ein. Hach, so ein Bad war einfach herrlich erfrischend und belebend! Schnellen Schrittes verließ er das Badezimmer und traf im Gang auf Alfred. Gemeinsam begaben sie sich in Richtung des gräflichen Schlafgemachs. Koukol hatte im kleinen vorgelagerten Salon das Frühstück gerichtet. So müssten sie nicht in den weiter entfernten Speisesaal gehen sondern wären in der Nähe des Grafen. Dieser Gedanke beruhigte Herbert ungemein, wollte er seinen kranken Vater doch nur ungerne länger als nötig alleine lassen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin musterte Herbert den jungen Assistenten eingehend von der Seite. Was er sah, gefiel ihm ausnehmend gut. Koukol hatte bei der der Garderobe eine sehr gute Wahl getroffen.

„Ich wusste es, blau ist Deine Farbe! Das Jackett steht Dir ausgezeichnet, es betont Deine Augen"

Im Stillen beglückwünschte sich Herbert zu seinem exzellenten Geschmack und seiner Hartnäckigkeit, sich vom Großteil seiner Kleidungsstücke nicht zu trennen.

„Ich bin sicher, wir werden noch viele wunderbare Stücke finden in denen Du einfach umwerfend aussehen wirst!"

Ob der Lobeshymne lief Alfred, wie sollte es auch anders sein, rot an. Ihm war es peinlich, dass Herbert ihn so für sein Aussehen lobte. Allerdings waren die Kleidungsstücke welche er vorgefunden hatte von exquisiter Machart und nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, einmal so etwas Schönes am Leib zu tragen, sein kleines Gehalt erlaubte solche Extravaganzen nicht. Kleidung musste praktisch und langlebig sein.

Wenn er jedoch ehrlich zu sich selbst war, so war das Lob Balsam für sein Selbstbewusstsein. Es war schon sehr lange her, dass ihm jemand ein aufrichtiges Lob um seiner selbst willen geschenkt hatte. Sicher, der Professor hatte ihn stets gelobt, wenn er etwas gut gemacht hatte, aber leider überwog der Tadel, so sehr sich Alfred auch bemühte, dem Professor stets alles recht zu machen. Von seinen Kommilitonen in Königsberg war meist ignoriert worden und wenn sie einmal etwas zu ihm sagten, dann spotteten sie nur.

Wie gerne hätte er sich ohne Scheu und erhobenen Hauptes bei Herbert bedankt, aber mehr als ein genuscheltes „Dankeschön" brachte er nicht heraus. Doch für Herbert war dies mehr, als er überhaupt erwartet hatte.

Als die beidem im Salon angelangt waren, stellten sie fest, dass sowohl Sarah als auch der Professor bereits Platz genommen hatten. Rasch gesellten sich die beiden Männer zu den anderen an die kleine Frühstückstafel um sich ebenfalls zu laben.

Hatte sie auf dem Weg zum Salon noch über das neue wunderschöne Kleid und auf das Frühstück gefreut – sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie hungrig sie eigentlich war – so überkam Sarah nun Panik, als sie die Sitzordnung überblickte. Warum in aller Welt musste sich Alfred ausgerechnet auf die gegenüberliegende Seite neben den Professor setzen? Folglich war für Herbert das Gedeck neben ihr frei. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung und einem „Guten Morgen miteinander, ich wünsche wohl zu speisen" nahm Herbert auch prompt neben Sarah Platz. Diese saß, in stetiger Erwartung einer spitzen Bemerkung, angespannt auf ihrem Stuhl und versuchte, sich nichts von ihrer Unsicherheit anmerken zu lassen. Sie wusste zwar, dass es unhöflich gewesen war, ihn so zu täuschen, aber hieß es nicht immer, als Mann habe man einer Dame stets den Vortritt zu lassen? Dass sie Herbert schlicht und ergreifend hätte fragen können und vor allem müssen, dies kam ihr erst gar nicht in den Sinn.

Herbert konnte sehr genau spüren, was in Sarah vorging und dementsprechend genoss er ihre Unsicherheit in vollen Zügen. Es fiel ihm zwar schwer, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, doch war er geübt darin, eine gelassene Mine aufzusetzen. Während er seelenruhig aß, konnte sich Sarah hingegen kaum auf ihr Frühstück konzentrieren. Ihre Blicke wanderten im Raum umher, doch vermied sie es dabei tunlichst, in Herberts Richtung zu blicken. Hätte sie noch einen Herzschlag gehabt, so hätte sie vermutlich ihr eigenes Herz bis zum Hals schlagen hören. Ein nonchalantes „Ist alles zu Deiner Zufriedenheit, Sarah? Soll Koukol Dir noch nachschenken?" ihres Tischnachbarn ließ sie erstarren. Sie führte die Serviette zum Mund um Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Danke der Nachfrage, es ist alles vorzüglich und nein danke, ich habe noch genug."

Das Frühstück (Frühtrunk wäre wohl zutreffender) an sich war, abgesehen von dem Gemurmel des Professors, welcher selbst während er etwas zu sich nahm nicht von seinen Notizen lassen konnte, eine rasche und schweigsame Angelegenheit. Als Sarah sich vom Tisch erhob, schob Herbert ihr galant den Stuhl zurück um ihr anschließend den Vortritt zu lassen. Verwirrt und erstaunt blickte sie ihn an, hatte sie mit solch einer Geste nicht gerechnet. Wie es schien, waren ihre Befürchtungen umsonst und Herbert ihr nicht mehr böse. Gewiss hatte die Sorge um seinen Vater zu seinem rüden und wenig zuvorkommenden Verhalten geführt. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einem „Dankeschön" verließ sie, gefolgt von Herbert und den beiden andern den Tisch.

_Kleine Sarah, du musst noch viel lernen. Aber ich sorge schon dafür, dass Du das wirst – und mein Vater gewiss auch._

Zurück im Zimmer des noch immer schlafenden Grafen beugte sich der Professor über den Patienten. Die Körpertemperatur hatte mittlerweile fast schon wieder die normale Kühle erreicht und auch die Brandmale waren in Begriff zu heilen. Sicher, es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis der Schlossherr wieder vollständig genesen sein würde, aber die Todesgefahr, in welcher er sich noch wenige Stunden zuvor befunden hatte, war gebannt.

„Seine Exzellenz befindet sich auf dem Wege der Besserung. Gewiss, er wird nicht von heute auf morgen wieder gesund sein, doch ich kann bereits jetzt sagen, dass er überleben und auch keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen wird. Damit der Heilungsprozess weiterhin so gut voranschreitet, werde ich mich gleich daran machen, weiteren Heiltrank herzustellen"

Nach diesen Worten verließ der Professor das Zimmer um in der Schlossapotheke seine Worte in die Tat umzusetzen.

Erleichterung machte sich auf den Gesichtern der Anwesenden breit, als sie die Worte des Professors vernahmen. Hoffnungsvoll nahmen Sarah und Herbert am Bett des Grafen Platz – Sarah wie in der Nacht zuvor auf einem Stuhl zur linken und Herbert zur rechten Seite. Alfred hingegen hatte sich, unbemerkt von den beiden anderen, auf den Gang zurückgezogen. Sein schlechtes Gewissen verbot es ihm, sich im Zimmer aufzuhalten wenn der Graf denn erwachte. Er wusste zwar, dass er nicht alleine die Schuld an den Verletzungen trug, doch wäre er auf „drei" zusammen mit dem Professor und Sarah davongelaufen anstatt in einem Anfall von Heldenmut zu versuchen, die Vampire mit dem Kandelaber aufzuhalten, so hätte der Professor erst gar nicht das vermaledeite Kreuz bilden können.

Während Alfred in seinen Gewissensbissen versank, beobachtete Herbert eingehend seinen Vater um ja kein Anzeichen für dessen hoffentlich baldiges Erwachen zu versäumen. Sarah, die den Grafen ebenfalls beobachtete, hätte zu gerne dessen Hand ergriffen, doch wagte sie nicht, dies zu tun. Wenn es jemandem zustünde, seine Hand zu halten, dann seinem Sohn aber nicht ihr, so gerne sie dies auch getan hätte. Und so begann sie, obwohl eigentlich keine wirkliche Notwendigkeit mehr dazu bestand, sie jedoch etwas tun musste, wollte sie nicht doch noch unbewusst nach der Hand des Grafen greifen, wieder damit, seine Stirn zu kühlen.

Die Kühle schien zum Patienten vorzudringen, denn nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte Herbert, dass die Augenlider seines Vaters zu flattern begannen, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er im Begriff war, endlich aufzuwachen. Herbert ergriff die Hand seines Vaters und redete ermutigend auf diesen ein

„Kannst Du mich hören, Vater? Bitte, mach die Augen auf und sieh mich an, ich bitte Dich!"

Just in diesem Moment schickte sich der zurückgekehrte Professor an, mit dem frisch zubereiteten Trank an das Krankenlager zu treten, doch Alfred versperrte ihm den Weg dorthin.

Mit einem unwilligen Stirnrunzeln sah er seinen Assistenten an und versuchte an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer zu gelangen, jedoch ohne Erfolg, Alfred blockierte vehement den Türrahmen.

„Junge, was soll denn das? Bist Du taub? Du hörst es doch, seine Exzellenz erwacht, er braucht den Heiltrank, also lass mich gefälligst durch und versperre mir nicht den Weg!"

„Ja, ich habe es vernommen und gewiss, der Trank wird vom Patienten benötigt. Doch bei allem Respekt, Professor, ich werde Sie nicht das Zimmer betreten lassen! Glauben Sie allen Ernstes, es wäre der Genesung zuträglich, wenn das erste Gesicht, in das seine Exzellenz nach seinem Erwachen blickt, das Ihre ist?" „Ich bitte Sie" inständig sah Alfred seinen Mentor an „Geben sie den Heiltrank Herbert oder Sarah, sie wissen, was zu tun ist. Wir beide, Sie und ich, haben es schließlich zu verantworten, dass sich Graf von Krolock überhaupt in diesem Zustand befindet und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es durch Ihre oder meine Anwesenheit in dieser kritischen Phase zu einem Rückschlag kommt. Es sollten vertraute Gesichter sein, die er beim Aufwachen erblickt, und nicht die, derjenigen, die ihn erst in diese Situation gebracht haben."

Dem Professor fehlten schlichtweg die Worte. Mit offenem Mund und großen Augen sah er seinen Assistenten an. Hatte er eben wirklich richtig gehört? SEIN Assistent hatte es gewagt, ihm zu widersprechen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, Alfred widersprach doch nie…

Verwirrt wechselte der Blick des Professors zwischen der Phiole in seiner Hand und seinen Assistenten, während er versuchte, das soeben gehörte zu verarbeiten.

Zwischenzeitlich war Herbert, welcher den Wortwechsel mitbekommen hatte, an die beiden herangetreten und hatte dem Professor mit den Worten

„Vielen Dank Professor, doch ich denke, Alfred hat Recht, es wäre wirklich das Beste, wenn Sie beide sich zunächst von meinem Vater fernhalten würden, bis dieser soweit erwacht und wieder bei Sinnen ist, dass er in Ihrer Gegenwart keine Gefahr mehr sieht" die Phiole abgenommen und sich mit dieser zurück ans Bett begeben.

Alfred fackelte nicht lange und zog den noch immer sprachlosen Professor vom Zimmer weg und brachte ihn in die Bibliothek.

Der Disput an der Türe war wohl auch ans Ohr des Grafen gedrungen, denn als dieser die Stimmen Alfreds und des Professors vernahm, wurde er sehr unruhig. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und es schien Sarah, als wollte er sich aufbäumen um vor einer vermeintlichen Gefahr zu fliehen.

Herbert ergriff seines Vaters Hand und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein

„Ganz ruhig, keine Angst, Vater, es ist alles in Ordnung, es besteht keine Gefahr! Niemand wird Dir etwas tun. Vertrau mir, Du bist in Sicherheit! Bitte, wach auf, für mich, für Sarah!"

Bei seinen letzten Worten blickte Sarah erstaunt auf. Herbert doch dieser schenkte ihr nur ein kurzes, wortloses Kopfnicken und ein kleines Lächeln um sich dann wieder seinem Vater zuzuwenden. Die Erwähnung von Sarahs Namen hatte den von Herbert erhofften Effekt, da sie den Grafen endgültig aus seinem tiefen Schlaf weckte. Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete er, wie die Lider seines Vaters sich immer rascher bewegten.

Jemand rief nach ihm… innbrünstig, flehentlich, beschwörend. Herbert? Wie war das möglich? Er war doch gestorben, sein Sohn konnte ihn nicht mehr rufen. Und doch verspürte er den unwiderstehlichen Drang, den Forderungen der Stimme nachzukommen. Langsam und mit großer Mühe öffnete er die Augen. Dunkelheit, von ein klein wenig Licht durchzogene Dunkelheit, das war das erste, das er sah. Wo war er? Sollte dies die Hölle sein? Vorsichtig wandte er seinen Blick nach oben. Der Baldachin seines Bettes… wie war dies möglich? Er war doch in der Gruft gewesen. War dies wieder ein Alptraum, welcher ihm etwas vorgaukelte um ihn dann im Höllenfeuer erwachen zu lassen? Benommen und zögerlich wandte er den Blick zu seiner Rechten. Dort saß Herbert. Nein, dies konnte kein Traum sein, er spürte doch deutlich, wie sein Sohn sanft seine Hand drückte. Wenn Herbert real war und er sich tatsächlich in seinem Bett, in seinem Schlafgemach befand, sollte dann etwa auch?

All seine Kräfte mobilisierend drehte er seinen Kopf leicht nach links. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er dort sah - sein Sternkind an seiner Seite? Das war unmöglich, sie war doch mit Alfred und dem Professor geflohen, hatte ihn zurückgelassen. Es konnte nur ein Traum sein. Er wagte nicht, seine Hand auszustrecken und sie zu berühren, aus Angst, dieses wunderbare Traumgebilde zu zerstören und im Höllenfeuer aufzuwachen. Wenigstens ihren Namen wollte er aussprechen, doch seine Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern.

Sanft legte sich ein Finger an seinen Lippen

„Sshh - nicht sprechen. Keine Angst, es wird alles wieder gut". Sanft wurde sein Kopf bei diesen Worten angehoben und er spürte, wie etwas an seine Lippen gesetzt wurde „Bitte, trink, Du musst zu Kräften kommen, wieder gesund werden." Gehorsam nahm er ein paar Schlucke. Er spürte, wie die Flüssigkeit seine ausgedörrte Kehle hinab rann, wie sein Körper alles gierig aufsog. Sein Kopf glitt sacht zurück auf das weiche Kissen. Das Schlucken hatte ihn sehr angestrengt und er hatte Mühe, seine Augen offenzuhalten. Er wollte nicht wieder einschlafen, wollte diesen Traum noch weiter genießen, seinen Sohn und sein Sternkind noch um sich haben. Sein Körper schien das Flehen seines Geistes verstanden zu haben, denn er konnte spüren, wie ganz allmählich die bleierne Müdigkeit von ihm ab ließ, die Benommenheit, welche ihn so sehr umfangen hatte langsam verschwand und es ihm möglich war, wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Erneut sah er nach rechts und links – es war kein Traum, sowohl sein Sohn als auch sein Sternkind waren bei ihm. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend wollte er nur eines wissen

„Was zur Hölle ist geschehen?"


	6. Midnight Confessions

Und das nächste Kapitel im Anschluss als kleine Wiedergutmachung für die lange Wartezeit

* * *

><p>„Woran erinnerst Du Dich, Vater?"<p>

„Du meinst, abgesehen von dem reizenden Einfall der beiden Sterblichen, uns mit einem riesigen Kruzifix zu traktieren und Sarah zu entführen?" Die Stimme des Grafen klang ironisch, doch konnte dies Herbert nicht über den mühsam unterdrückten Zorn seines Vaters hinwegtäuschen.

_Aufregung ist in seinem Falle zwar ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass er sich auf dem Wege der Besserung befindet, doch zu viel Aufregung wäre schädlich, jetzt gilt es, vorsichtig zu sein._

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend fuhr der Graf fort, sich das Wenige, dessen er sich erinnern konnte ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen

„Ich weiß noch, dass Du mich nach diesem ruchlosen Angriff in die Gruft gebracht hast und ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass mich ein infernalischer Lärm, dessen Ursache ich nicht herausfinden konnte, geweckt hat. Danach verlassen mich jedoch meine Erinnerungen."

„Deine Erinnerungen trügen Dich nicht. Es tut mir leid, dass Du auf so rücksichtslose Weise geweckt wurdest. Bedauerlicherweise geriet die Situation in der Gruft etwas außer Kontrolle als es um gewisse ….Arrangements ging"

„Besäßest Du die Güte, mir dies etwas genauer zu erklären? Ich kann Dir nicht ganz folgen" ein Hustenanfall folgte seinen Worten und er spürte, wie ihm bereits diese kleine Anstrengung viel von seiner momentan ohnehin wenigen Kraft raubte. Seine Kehle fühlte sich ausgetrocknet an und er lechzte nach einem Schluck kühlen Nasses, der seine Lebensgeister wecken würde. Noch bevor er den Wunsch äußern konnte, spürte er, wie etwas an seine Lippen gesetzt wurde. Dankbar sah er sein Sternkind an und nahm, in Erwartung des labenden Lebenssaftes, einen großen Schluck. Es kostete ihn alle Mühe, das widerliche Gebräu nicht umgehend wieder auszuspucken. Wollte man das begonnene Werk vollenden und ihn vergiften? Benommen ließ er sich in die aufgerichteten Kissen zurücksinken.

„Was zum Teufel hast Du mir da zu trinken gegeben, Sternkind?"

Sarah sah ihn entsetzt an „Nur den Rest des Heiltrankes. Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung damit?" Panik spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nur helfen, ich.."

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, im Gegenteil. Der Fehler lag bei mir, ich hatte mit einem wohlschmeckenderen Getränk und nicht dem intensiven Aroma von Heilpflanzen gerechnet. Mehrere kleine Schlucke wären meinen Geschmacksnerven wohl zuträglicher gewesen als der eine große"

An der nun leeren Phiole riechend rümpfte Sarah angewidert die Nase. Rasch griff sie zu einem frischen Pokal, goss in diesen etwas aus einer Flasche Blut, welche Koukol für die Anwesenden zur Stärkung bereitgestellt hatte ein und gab dem Schlossherrn davon zu trinken.

„Vielen Dank, Sternkind. Das ist schon eher das, womit ich gerechnet hatte. Es ist zwar nicht mit frischem Blut zu vergleichen aber weitaus angenehmer als der Heiltrank. Doch genug davon, ich möchte gerne weiter erfahren, was geschah" Fragend sah der Graf dabei seinen Sohn an.

„Nun, Du hattest Koukol den Befehl gegeben, den drei nachzueilen und sie zurückzubringen. Dies hat er auch getan. Allerdings haben wir davon während unserer Ruhe nichts mitbekommen. Ich bemerkte es erst, als ich erwachte. Nun, bedauerlicherweise führten einige Veränderungen der Sachlage zu einem unschönen Streit."

„Ich habe mich doch schon bei Dir dafür entschuldigt, dass ich ihn gebissen habe, was kann ich denn dafür, wenn der Durst erwacht?"

Amüsiert blickte der Graf zwischen Sarah und seinem Sohn hin und her.

„Verstehe ich das richtig Sternkind, dass DU Alfred gebissen hast?" Ein verlegenes Nicken seitens der Angesprochenen war die Antwort.

„Und meinem Herrn Sohn dürfte dies nicht gefallen haben" Leises Lachen begleitete die Worte.

„Ich muss zu meiner eigenen Schande gestehen, dass mich die Entdeckung der Bisswunde in Rage versetzte. Ein Wort ergab das andere und ehe wir uns versahen, befanden wir uns mitten in einem lautstarken Disput, dessen Leidtragender am Ende Du warst. Wenn ich nicht so die Contenance verloren hätte, wärest Du nicht vorzeitig aufgewacht und…Wie konnte ich Dich nur in die Gruft bringen, ohne zu prüfen ob und vor allem in welchem Ausmaß Du bei dem Angriff verletzt wurdest? Stattdessen habe ich Dir in Deinen Sarkophag geholfen und mit meinem späteren Verhalten alles noch verschlimmert."

Die Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse in der Gruft ließen Herberts Stimme erzittern. Der Graf, der den inneren Aufruhr und den Schmerz seines Sohnes in dessen Augen lesen konnte, drückte sacht die Hand seines einzigen Kindes. Auch nach Jahrhunderten als Unsterblicher konnte er es nicht ertragen, sein Kind leiden zu sehen. Das Dasein als Vampir war schon ein schweres Los, weitere Pein durch unnötige Selbstvorwürfe wollte er ihm ersparen.

„Es ist gut, mach Dir keine Vorwürfe, ich bitte Dich. Du hast getan, was in diesem Augenblick wichtig und richtig war, die späteren Entwicklungen konntest Du nicht ahnen. Ohne Dich hätte ich es nicht in die Gruft geschafft, wer weiß, was dann geschehen wäre."

Herbert atmete tief ein, um seine Emotionen und damit auch seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Wir, genauer gesagt Koukol und ich haben Dich hierher gebracht. Erst da wurden uns über das Ausmaß Deiner Verletzungen und dem Ernst der Lage gewahr. Deine Körpertemperatur war viel zu hoch so dass wir sie mittels kühlenden Wickeln senken mussten. Glücklicherweise gelang es auch, sowohl die benötigte Tinktur zur Heilung der Brandwunden als auch den Heiltrank herzustellen."

„Wenn der Professor nicht hinzugekommen und helfend eingegriffen hätte…" Weiter kam Sarah in ihrem Satz nicht, denn ein eisiges

„Du hast es gewagt, diesen elenden Sterblichen in meine Nähe zu lassen, nach allem, was er getan hat?" war die Antwort des erzürnten Schlossherrn.

_Soviel zum Plan, Vater die Ereignisse schonend beizubringen_

Beschwichtigend hob Herbert die Hände „Bitte, lass es mich erklären"

„Ich hoffe, Du hast eine SEHR gute Erklärung" Der Blick des Grafen stand der Eiseskälte seiner Stimme in nichts nach.

„Koukol, der in der Schlossapotheke nach vorhandenen Heilmitteln und notwendigen Ingredienzien für die benötigte Medizin gesucht hatte, kam erfolglos zurück, die Vorräte waren nicht ausreichend und er wusste auch nicht genau, welche Kräuter in Anbetracht der Schwere Deiner Verletzungen nun wirklich helfen würden. Wir waren ratlos und verzweifelt. Der Professor hat sich Deine Verletzungen angesehen und nicht nur, dass er in der Bibliothek die Schriftrolle mit den geeigneten Rezepturen fand, er hatte auch noch die dazu notwendigen Heilpflanzen in seiner Tasche. Wäre er nicht gewesen, hätten wir Dich verloren."

Der Graf konnte im Blick seines Sohnes dessen Verzweiflung und die Angst lesen, die er in diesen Momenten ausgestanden hatte. Auch wenn die Sorge seines Sohnes ihn tief berührte, so kam er nicht umhin, seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, Herbert ließ sich trotz seines langen Daseins als Vampir mitunter noch zu sehr von seinen Gefühlen leiten und hatte sich dadurch schon so manches Mal leichtsinnig in Gefahr begeben.

„So sehr ich Deine Sorge um mich wertschätze und sie mich mit väterlichem Stolz erfüllt, Du hast es einem Sterblichen, noch dazu einem, dessen Ziel es ist, uns zu vernichten, gestattet, in einem Zustand absoluter Schwäche in unsere, respektive meine Nähe zu gelangen"

Sarah fand es nun an der Zeit, eine Lanze für Herbert zu brechen

„Aber der Professor ist doch kein Sterblicher mehr, er ist jetzt auch ein Vampir". Ihr Blick brachte deutlich zum Ausdruck, dass sie die Besorgnis des Grafen nicht verstand. Was war an einem Vampir für einen anderen Vampir gefährlich?

Der Schlossherr glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Abronsius ein Vampir? Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein, er brauchte Gewissheit.

„Wie konnte dies in Anbetracht all der anwesenden Ewigkeitsvampire geschehen?" Fragend sah er zu seinem Sohn. Doch bevor dieser antworten konnte, meldete sich Sarah erneut zu Wort

„Was haben denn die Ewigkeitsvampire damit zu tun? Das verstehe ich nicht, Alfred hat doch den Professor gebissen?"

Herbert wusste nicht, ob er wegen Sarahs Naivität lachen oder ob ihrer penetranten Taktlosigkeit vor Wut schreien sollte...

Der Blick des Grafen spiegelte dessen basses Erstaunen wider - Alfred hatte den Professor gebissen?

„Es stimmt was Sarah sagt, Vater. Sie hat Alfred gebissen und dieser den Professor." Dies zauberte ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Patienten. Die Tatsache, dass der schüchterne Assistent seinen Mentor in einen Untoten verwandelt hatte, war äußerst erheiternd. Die Erheiterung hielt jedoch nur so lange an, bis Sarah erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Sein Gesichtsausdruck war köstlich, als er bemerkte, dass wir beide Vampire geworden waren. Abronsius hat es vorgezogen, sich aus freien Stücken von Alfred beißen lassen, es war ihm wohl lieber, selbst zu entscheiden, dass er gebissen werden will anstatt unfreiwillig zur Mahlzeit zu werden"

Fassungslos schloss der Graf die Augen. Welche Enthüllungen würden ihm im Laufe der Nacht wohl noch präsentiert?

Um weitere Einmischungen seitens Sarah zu unterbinden und um in Ruhe ein paar Worte wechseln zu können, hatte Herbert sich entschlossen, telepathisch mit seinem Vater zu kommunizieren.

_„Auch ich war ob dieser Information besorgt. So unglaublich es klingen mag Vater, Abronsius hat sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigt. Etwaige Hintergedanken oder die Absicht, Dich oder einen von uns als Studienobjekt zu missbrauchen, konnte ich während seiner Worte nicht ausmachen._

_Als Neuvampir ist es ihm glücklicherweise unmöglich, seine Gedanken und wahren Absichten zu verschleiern. Dem Professor ging es einzig und allein darum, Dir zu helfen. Etwaigen Forschungsdrang konnte ich, wenn überhaupt gegen einen Vampir gerichtet, nur in Bezug auf seine eigene Person spüren. Und sei versichert Vater, sollte er es wagen, auch nur daran zu denken, Hand an einen der Unsrigen zu legen, so werde ich ihm mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen dabei behilflich sein, aus erster Hand Studien bezüglich der Verträglichkeit des Sonnenlichtes zu betreiben. Und Koukol lässt ihn auch nicht aus den Augen"_

_„Wo befindet sich Abronsius jetzt?"_

"_In der Bibliothek. Bevor Du etwas sagst – Alfred hat ihn dorthin gebracht. Der Professor hatte kurz vor Deinem Erwachen frischen Heiltrank gebracht und wollte Dir diesen wohl persönlich reichen Alfred hat ihm allerdings vehement den Zutritt verweigert. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als Alfred ihm so bestimmt entgegentrat. Gar köstlich, der alte Kauz sah mit seinen großen Augen aus wie einer unserer Karpfen im Schlossteich"_

Wie von Herbert erhofft, vermochte die Schilderung von Abronsius' Gesichtsausdruck ein kleines Lächeln auf das Gesicht seines Vaters zu zaubern.

_„Jetzt, da Du es erwähnst - ich erinnere mich dumpf an Stimmen kurz vor meinem hiesigen Erwachen…Der Gedanke, dass dieser „Wissenschaftler" sich in meiner Bibliothek verlustiert und Zugang zu unzähligen Quellen des Wissens hat, ist schauderhaft aber immer noch besser, als wenn er mir hier unter die Augen träte. Auch wenn ich, wie es scheint, ihm zu meinem Missfallen zu Dank verpflichtet bin, so muss er sich erst noch beweisen bevor ich ihm gestatte, sich in meine Nähe zu begeben._

_Alfred hat seinen Mentor also davon abgehalten, sich mir zu nähern? Ich muss gestehen, so viel Courage hätte ich dem kleinen, hasenfüßigen Assistenten gar nicht zugetraut. Wobei, wenn ich an den Ball denke…"_

Herbert konnte bei diesen letzen Worten seines Vaters dessen neu entflammte Wut über die Ereignisse deutlich spüren. Um ihn von seinen düsteren Gedanken abzubringen, berichtete er ihm in kurzen Worten von seiner eigenen Skepsis, Abronsius Erklärung darüber, warum Sarah so einfach mitging und er erinnerte seinen Vater auch an die späte Verwandlung Magdas durch Chagall.

Die Worte seines Sohnes weckten Erinnerungen an seine eigene Anfangszeit als Vampir, genauer an einen Edelmann welcher zu einem der ersten in der Reihe der untoten Friedhofsbewohner wurde – bei diesem jungen Mann aus Sizilien hatte es im Gegensatz zu anderen Ewigkeitsvampiren länger bis zur Verwandlung gedauert.

Zwar wurde ihm jetzt klar, weshalb Sarah überhaupt geflohen war, aber die Frage, welche er sich, wenngleich unbewusst, schon seit dem Augenblick stellte, in dem er sein Sternkind an seiner Seite erblickte, blieb unbeantwortet.

_"Warum ist sie eigentlich hier und nicht in der Bibliothek bei ihrem Liebsten um die so ersehnte Freiheit zu genießen? Es stünden ihr doch jetzt alle Türen und Möglichkeiten offen, wer wollte sie noch davon abhalten, das zu tun, wonach ihr der Sinn steht?"_

Der bemüht gleichgültige Tonfall konnte nicht über den Schmerz über den vermeintlichen Verrat seines Sternkinds hinwegtäuschen. Er wusste zwar, dass sie nicht freiwillig geflohen war, doch quälte ihn die unliebsame Erinnerung an das verträumte Sehnen der beiden jungen Menschen im Wirtshaus. Wie könnte er dies vergessen?

_"Sie liebt ihn nicht. Ich konnte bei ihr nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für Alfred feststellen. Mir scheint, es war nicht mehr als eine Schwärmerei – bedenke, den ganzen Tag eingesperrt in ein Zimmer voller Knoblauch und umgeben von Bauerntölpeln, da war Alfred jemand aus einer anderen Welt. Wie willst Du es ihr da verübeln, dass sie sich für ihn begeisterte?"_

_"Nun, es mag sein, dass Du bei ihr nichts von Liebe spüren konntest, bei Alfred dürfte dem indes nicht so sein"_

_"Auch wenn Du es nicht glauben magst Vater, bereits während des Disputes in der Gruft konnte ich bei Alfred keinerlei Anzeichen von Verliebtheit, geschweige denn Liebe in Bezug auf Sarah mehr spüren, was wohl allem Anschein nach daran liegt, dass er den Professor gebissen hat. Gefühle zu verstecken oder sich zu verstellen, ist ihm unmöglich, Alfred ist wie ein offenes Buch, seine Empfindungen sind leicht zu lesen. Momentan ist er verwirrt ob seines neuen Zustandes aber vor allem besorgt und von Gewissensbissen geplagt. Was glaubst Du, warum er den Professor so vehement von Dir fernhielt, als er die Anzeichen Deines Erwachens bemerkte?"_

_"Ein schlechtes Gewissen ist ja wohl auch das Mindeste, das er eingedenk dieses impertinenten Angriffes haben sollte! Nun, mich dünkt, das neue untote Dasein bringt für ihn jede Menge Vorteile, immerhin fängt der Bursche an, logisch zu denken und selbstbestimmt zu handeln. Da scheint der alte Sonderling durch seine Blutgabe ja fast ein gutes Werk getan zu haben"_

Sarah, die nichts von der lautlosen Konversation bemerkt hatte, wandte sich, in der Annahme, seine Exzellenz sei wieder eingeschlafen, mit leiser Stimme an Herbert, ob es nicht angebracht wäre, den besorgten Koukol vom, wenn auch kurzzeitigen, Erwachen seines Herrn in Kenntnis zu setzen. Als sie sich schon halb von ihrem Stuhl erhoben hatte, war die leise Stimme des Grafen zu vernehmen.

„Hab Dank für Deine Umsicht, Sternkind, doch es besteht kein Grund zu flüstern, ich schlafe nicht. Es ist mir nur angenehmer, die Augen geschlossen zu halten."

Er konnte es vielleicht vor Sarah, deren Sinne noch nicht so geschärft waren, verbergen, doch Herbert spürte dafür umso deutlicher, welche Kraft seinen Vater das Sprechen gekostet hatte.

„Sollen wir Dich nicht doch besser alleine lassen, damit Du ruhen kannst?"

„Nein, dazu besteht kein Grund, ich ziehe eure Anwesenheit der Stille des Schlafes bei weitem vor. Doch wäre ich einem Trunk nicht abgeneigt."

Rasch reichte Sarah dem Grafen den frisch gefüllten Pokal. Auch wenn er den Pokal durstig leerte, so war es offensichtlich, dass der gereichte Bluttrunk den Durst nicht wirklich zu stillen vermochte, sein Körper verlangte frisches, warmes, stärkendes Blut.

„Wenn es Dir Recht ist, Vater, werde ich Koukol bitten, mir einige geeignete Transportgefäße bereitzustellen und mich auf die Jagd begeben, so dass Du in Bälde einen frischen Trunk statt des doch länger gelagerten Flaschenblutes zu Dir nehmen kannst. Ich denke, dies wäre Deiner Genesung förderlich. Während meiner Abwesenheit weiß ich Dich ja bei Sarah und Koukol in besten Händen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Herbert eiligen Schrittes das Schlafgemach seines Vaters um sich, nachdem er Koukol über die bisherigen Entwicklungen informiert und von diesem auch die gewünschten Gefäße erhalten hatte, lautlos mit der Nacht verschmelzend, auf die Jagd zu machen.


End file.
